The Tragedy of Subject Thirteen
by RedBlitzerz
Summary: Monster. That's what the kids called me. The other kids, the other experiments. Here at the Teltin facilitly on Pragia they turned me into a freak, experimented on me. I will escape, they will fear me, they will fear their creation. I am Subject Thirteen. Cerberus, Saren, the geth, and the Reapers will learn that thirteen is a very unlucky number.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, this is my first Fanfiction. I apologize if any you don't like it, I will try my hardest to make it good.**

**No Flamers, any corrects to grammar or spelling would be appreciated.**

I don't own Mass Effect all rights and regulations belong to Bioware

Now that it's done let's go!

**The Tragedy of Subject 13**

If your reading this than myself and my companions have failed in our goal and our cycle has ended. If your reading this then you must take heed of this you've probably noticed you can read this even your if your language or your way of communication is different thanks to a good friend we created this journal as a warning for you, so you can succeed where we have failed. Your civilization, your home, your very way of life is at risk. They are named the Reapers, a race of sentient machines hellbent on destroying all sentient life organic or artificial. The Reapers are powerful tall as mountains, able to level entire cities in seconds. They will come in great numbers and take your citiziens and turn them into monsters called husks. Living beings drained of all their organs and filled with cybenetics.

The Mass Effect relays are their greatest asset they come through without warning, the Citadel their greatest weapon, through the capital of the galaxy they open a backdoor for the entire reaper force to attack. The Conduit on the planet of Ilos is how they will begin. It's a doorway to the controls of the citadel. They will open the relays and they storm into your galaxy from dark space.

The Reapers with all there strengths are not invincible throughout are journey we were able to destroy them, fight them, and we waged war against them. The Protheans waged a war of attrition left their other races harvested, in the end that is what led to their downfall.

The Prothean Empire was vast and all encompassing all races became Prothean or they would be wiped out. All the race fought under one strategy, one battle plan, there was no diversity another reason the Prothean Empire collapsed.

Our cycle had no such problems with diversity. Humans, the jack of all trades. Turians, the greatest military machine in galaxy. Asari, the all female biotic race. Salarians the scientists of the galaxy. Krogans, living breathing tanks capable of unparalleled destruction. Batarians, slavers, mercenaries, smugglers. Quarians, the greatest tech experts in the galaxy. Volus the merchants, and businessmen. Hanar, the scholars of our cycle. Drell, the assasins trained from birth by the Hanar. Vorcha, the scavengers and vermin. Elcor, massive lumbering creatures with great size and strength.

We received a warning, a beacon from the Protheans,. We received the warning too late, the Reaper known as Sovereign had already begun preparing us for the coming of the Reapers. On Eden Prime a Prothean beacon containing their last warning was uncovered. One human received their warnings in the form of visions that poured into her mind. One woman alone saw what was to come, she alone would stop it. The colonist girl who survived the tragedy of Mindoir. Later joining the Alliance military, and having survived the expedition to Akuze. She would become the first human Spectre, a special unit of soldiers that directly served in the best interests of all races, who had no rules and couldn't be held accountable for any crimes.

Thus started a journey that took us to the end of the universe and back. Through our journey she showed what it's like to hope, to feel anguish, and to love. She was Commander Artemis Shepard, an artist of the battlefield, a born survivor, and an unstopable juggernaut.

I was the first of my kind, Cerberus made me into a weapon. The calm, my prison, the chaos, my home.

My name is Cole Stryker. I am the living storm.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Oh"/ speech

'oh' /thoughts

**Earth U.S, October 17, 2168**

I have no one. My parents are dead. My mom will never take me to school and sports. My father will never show me around the shipyards where he works. I'm being put in a foster home, but I don't care, they say I'll be happy, they're all liars. My parents had died in a skycar accident, they both died instantly from the Ezero drive exploding. A drunk driver collided head on. The man who took my parents escaped with only some burns, and I'm left an orphan with no family. Some guys in suits came to the hospital, where I've stayed since they took me there after school. Said they just needed to get my stuff from my home.

"Cole". Hearing my name snapped me out of my brooding. "We're here." The door to my left opened and I stepped out of the skycar. What I saw wasn't my house, really it wasn't anything close. We had arrived near the spaceport in what looked like a private hangar.

A small freighter was in the last stages of takeoff. Looking at the men who had brought me here I finally noticed the logo on the front of their suits and on the freighter. I'd seen the logo before when I watched the news with my parents. My dad said they were a xenophobic terrorist organization.

"Cerberus, your with Cerberus." I screamed. They both just laughed.

"Well I'll be, someone is pretty smart." The man chuckled as the other smashed the butt of his concealed pistol against my head and darkness took me.

" Welcome to Project Voltage, Mr. Stryker." Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

I awoke to a woman shining a light in my eyes from her Omni-Tool. I could see her lips moving but no sounds where coming out. Eventually I started to hear muddled sounds.

"Can you hear me Cole." My blank look supplied her a sufficient answer. "Can you tell me your full name."

"Cole. Cole Stryker." I answered reluctantly.

"Good, now how old are you Cole and when where you born." She questioned

"I'm 13, my birthday is on February 10th, 2155." I mumbled.

"Good you seem all there. Begin the procedure doctor." The doctor stated as pain shot through my body and I passed out again.

* * *

For what seemed like for years they repeated the procedure I awoke answered basic questions about myself and then fell back into the darkness. My time asleep with nightmares my parent's screams echoed through the blackness, and there faces frozen in silent agony etched into my mind.

I awoke drenched in sweat, as I breathed in the hot and humid air. 'thank god, I'm not in that damn lab.' I thought happily. Of course taking my surrounding my happiness was replaced by dread. Around me was a prison cell, or what I thought one looked like. It was a ten foot by ten foot room with a small window, a small mirror, a cot with one blanket, and a small toilet.

I walked to the mirror slipping off the rag of a shirt they gave me. I would call myself pretty average muscle wise. I was about 5"11 at 13 and pretty well-built, not lanky. Of course I didn't go to the mirror to admire myself there was a stinging sensation all through my upper body and I wasn't looking forward to seeing what Project Voltage was. Weaving around my chest and back were dark red scars leading from my lower back and chest all the way up to my neck. Then I noticed the scar on my left shoulder, dried blood outlined the tattoos that marred my skin in the shape of a large number thirteen.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, what did they do to me." I screamed, but no one deemed to respond. "Holy shit this is happening, my parents are dead, I just got kidnapped by Cerberus, and now I'm a fucking lab rat. No-no-no-no this cannot be happening"

I was numb, that's the only way I could describe it then. Tears streamed down my face as I thought about everything that had just been taken from me. First my parents and then I lost everything else. My friends, my home, and now maybe even my humanity. Shock turned to sadness. Sadness turned to rage. I could feel something building inside, some kind of animal begging to be released. Clawing at my mind. I dropped to the cold steel floor. Screaming as my entire body burned, looking at my hands as sparks arched through my fingertips.

Then the world exploded in a bright flash.


	3. Revelation

**I hope you guys liked the first real chapter of the story. This chapter will showcase some of the more important characters of the Teltin Facility story arc and we'll find out more about the experiments done to Cole, and the reasons behind Project Voltage. **

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

"Oh" / Speech

'oh' / Speech

"Fuck, I'm getting really tired of waking up like this." I grumbled as I tried to sit up.

I was in an office area. Laying on a leather couch of to the side of the room.

"Amazing your recovery speed is simply astounding, thirteen, simply astounding." A feminine voice stated from across.

Startled I quickly located the sound of the voice. A dark-skinned middle-aged woman sat behind a large desk staring intently in something that seemed like awe and pride. Her dark-haired highlighted her ominous green eyes which watched my every move like a deadly predator who had just caught their prey. Seeing that I was too stunned into silence she grabbed a datapad and threw it into my lap.

"Thirteen, just so you get any idea that someone is coming to help you out of that gorgeous little noggin. I'd like you too take a look at the data pad."

I stared at article in complete silence as what I was reading suck in.

**Local Teen Commits Suicide After Parent's Deaths**

**September 2, 2168**

**Thirteen year old Cole Stryker committed suicide only the day after his parents death. He was seen jumping from the top of a large office building. Local police could only name the body with DNA evidence. The boy's remaining family, an uncle in the alliance military is being contacted. Our hearts go out to all friends and family of the boy.**

"You see now Thirteen, your now officially dead, no one is going to find you and frankly no one is going to look." She taunted. "Of course, you probably have a lot of questions and I'll get along to answering them, but first I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Dr. Sasha Al-Kashani, the lead researcher of Project Voltage and one of the lead directors here at the Teltin Facility on Pragia. Now do you have any questions."

"I, uh, I don't, uh, but, what." I stammered out.

"Oh, you look so cute when your entire world is just stripped away." She teased. "I guess I'll fill in the blanks for you then Thirteen. Project Voltage is an experiment to change the very nature of biotics. I'm sure you at least have some knowledge of biotics Thirteen." A nod from me kept her talking. "Biotics are used by sending electrical signals through Ezero nodes to create and manipulate Mass Effect fields. This of course is fine and all for other species, but a mass effect fields can only do so much, they don't have enough killing power, that's where you come in Thirteen. I'm sure you've noticed the scars, inside you we placed specially designed artificial nodes that will amplify your own bioelectricity. Think about it Thirteen nature's most powerful force at the palm of our fingertips. We will create living breathing storms. Humanity will dominate the other species. We will take our rightful places as the most powerful race and it all starts with you Thirteen. So what do you say Thirteen will you join us become something greater." Dr. Al-Kashani ranted. With a crazed glint in her eye.

I stumbled up to the barrier staring right into her green eyes. "GO FUCK YOUSELF." I screamed at her leaping at her. Of course I didn't get that as I slammed into an invisible barrier sending me flying back over the couch and slamming into the metal wall. As I sat up bewildered she did something I definitely didn't expect. She pouted.

"What a shame and here I was hoping you would join us. Oh well, you'll make a good test of how long the average lifespan will be for the new soldiers." She sighed.

"What the hell do you mean by test of the lifespan." I shouted silently praying to get some good news

She sighed again. "Well Thirteen, you see, you're the first one survive the first stages of the nodes settling in, as I call it."

"What the hell do you mean I'm the first one, what happened to the rest." She just smirked at that.

"They were all vaporized in the explosion."

Realization dawned on me as I remembered earlier events. The headaches, the sparks, and then the flash of light. I was left gaping like a fish.

"Yes, yes that was all you. You did a number on your cell Thirteen. I was very surprised when we found you barely alive in the epicenter. Now I truly did enjoy this wonderful conversation but I believe it's time for you to go back to your cell. Goodbye Thirteen." The door opened and two armed guards picked me of the ground and dragged me back to my cell.

* * *

During the trip back to my cell I finally got a good look at the facility. It was massive, cells lined endless hallways. Inside each cell where children of different ages. The kids watched from their cells looking on in a mix of fascination and pity. Looking into their eyes I could see that while some kids seemed to show intelligence there were those who looked feral running on only instinct. I could scarcely believe the horrors I saw that day kids no older than three throwing themselves against with a crazed look in their eyes. We arrived at what had to be my old cell. The barrier around the door dropped and I stumbled in as the barrier went back up.

My cell was pretty much the same. Same stupid cot, same stupid sink and mirror, and same stupid toilet. There were some differences like the warped pieces of wall and the burn marks littering the ceiling and floor.

"Shit, what hit this place... Oh right, me."

I slumped to the ground in a heap as what I'd just seen sunk in. I don't know for how long I sat there minutes turned to hours, finally my eyes snapped shut as sleep took me.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Enjoy.**


End file.
